elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 1
Our intent with these articles is to have fully fleshed out, fanmade transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2015) episodes of the Elfen Lied anime, its English-language dub in specific. This means that in addition to the dialogue, there will be "stage directions" to describe the scenes. These transcripts originated from : http://animetranscripts.wikispaces.com/ and the debt to that site is freely and gratefully acknowledged. To return that debt, the finalized transcript from here (again, descriptive text and subtitle dialogue) has been posted back there. So while the work of getting the basic dialogue recorded started there, it can be said the Elfen Lied Wiki has added quite a bit to this. This transcript will be of the English language dub for the anime, with the subtitles being in English as well. "Stage directions" will be noted in brackets. Subtitle dialogue, where it differs from the English dub text, will be marked off by parentheses next to the English version. The absence of a subbed dialogue marker simply means that the dialogue is the same in both versions. To clear up confusion, the DVD edition of Elfen Lied recently released by ADV's subsidiaries will be used, so the subtitles listed are the official ADV translation. Translation and transliteration issues will be discussed in the section after the transcript is done. Elfen Lied Episode 1: A Chance Encounter ~ Begegnung Prologue ['' Opens to the shot of a severed arm, coated in blood and fingers still twitching as the last nerves die. A security guard, previous owner of the arm, clutches the stump left and breathes heavily while a guard behind him cowers in fear. Slow pan upward, with the guard standing before a figure bound to an upright table, surrounded by a steel cage. The helmeted figure looks upward, then down at the guard. The guard is decapitated by some kind of telekinetic force, and his body falls to the ground. The scene is watched over a monitor by an unknown man. Back in the room, the helmeted figure turns their head and a pair of keys lift up toward them, to the shock and disbelief of the remaining guard. ] [[Security Guards|'Guard']]':' NOOO! ( SUB: STOP IT! ) [ ''The guard takes out his gun and fires at the helmeted one. He fires all six shots, leaving his gun empty, and the gunfire stops at several alternating shots of the chamber door and the figure escaping their bindings flash by. The steel cage is bent and torn as if it were made of putty. Back in the monitor room, the unknown man, surrounded by corpses, hits a button to open the door. The door slowly opens, spilling light into the room and onto the carnage within. The helmeted figure, a woman, is now nude save for the helmet itself, and she casually drops the head of one guard from her hand. She hums the tune from the opening credit sequence, Lilium, and leisurely strolls out of the chamber without a care for modesty or perceived vulnerability. ] [[Lucy/Nyu|'Lucy']]:' La la la... _______________________ Act One [ The kitchen area ; three secretaries are chatting. ''] '''Secretary A: I don't envy you, Kisagari. Being Chief Kurama's secretary must be murder. ( SUB : It must be tough working as Chief Kurama's secretary, Miss Kisaragi. ) [ note: in the dub, this Secretary A mispronounces Kisaragi's name as Kisagari ] [[Kisaragi|'Kisaragi']]:''' Yeah? What makes you think that? ( SUB: What? Why do you say that? ) '''Secretary B: I can tell by the way he looks at me. That guy is scary. ( SUB: The look in his eyes isn't normal, somehow. It's scary, isn't it? ) ['' Behind Kisaragi are numerous kitchen policy signs, some of these addressing her by name ] The kitchen policy signs say from the left/top to the right/bottom. # "Don't refrigerate kimchee" # "Conserve water. This is an island." # "garbage for burning." # "garbage not for burning." # "To Miss Kisaragi: Please separate the garbage properly." # "To Miss Kisaragi: When using the electric thermo pot, if you don't unlock it, hot water doesn't come out." # "To Miss Kisaragi: Please do not serve coffee that's left on too long." (this one is in all red letters) [[Kisaragi|'Kisaragi']]':' [ ''lightheartedly ] Nooo. He's really nice when you get to know him. You know, anybody would look scary if they had to put up with my mistakes. But today, I'm going to get it right! ( SUB: What? He's a kind person. But I can't be of much help making mistakes all the time. But I, Kisaragi, am trying my best! ) ___________________ [ More security guards pass along weapons and arm themselves from an equipment room. ] Unseen Announcer (Shirakawa's voice): This is an emergency alert. The underground research block will be sealed in 60 seconds. '( SUB: '''A state of emergency has been declared. The underground research block will be sealed in 60 seconds. ') [ Elsewhere, Kisaragi struggles to keep a coffee mug on a tray, oblivious to the alert. ] Announcer: All staff evacuate immediately. I repeat, this is an emergency alert. The underground research block will be sealed in 60 seconds. All staff evacuate imme... ( SUB: All staff please evacuate immediately. I repeat. A state of emergency has been declared'' ; 'The underground research block will be sealed in 60 seconds.' All staff please evacuate... ) ___________________ ['' Another guard's head is snapped off in a spray of blood, and the guards around him back off as the nude woman from before, still wearing the odd helmet, steps forward after them. ] '''Guard B:' Stay calm. The manual says she can't hurt us from more than two meters away. ( SUB: Don't panic! The manual said that we'll be safe if we stay more than two meters away. ) Guard C: Yeah, but...didn't it say to keep objects away from her too? ( SUB : Oh, didn't it also say "don't drop things on the floor"? ) [ As if on cue, the woman lifts a pen from the dead guard's pocket using that same psychic power as before. The pen goes flying and lodges itself into a guard's head, straight through the temple. The third guard's arms are chopped off, then he's split in two at the waist. The final guard, distracted by watching the others get torn apart, is decapitated before he can fire at her. Guards on the stairs fires down on the currently out of frame woman. One's torso is thrown from the stairwell, hitting the opposing wall, another's legs are blown off and tossed near him, and another guard, stumbling up the stairs, is cut in half at the waist once he reaches the landing. The last guard alive, crawling up the stairs, presumably the one with his legs blown off, tries to crawl away, but looks back as the woman nears. Though it isn't shown, he is assumed to be decapitated. In another hallway, four guards fire bullets down the hallway at the woman as she approaches. Their bullets do nothing, bouncing off whatever invisible shield she has, and they all run out of bullets at the same time. As they try to reload, she cuts three of them in half. The fourth is decapitated, with his neck twisting until it simply falls off his shoulders. An elevator proceeds upward, lights indicating its ascension, and the door opens on the helmeted woman's. Another group of guards wait and open fire as soon as the elevator doors open. The elevator's interior is riddled with bullet holes, but as the smoke clears, the bullets, previously frozen in midair, fall harmlessly to the ground, and the young woman is sitting with her knees to her chest. The guards immediately ready to fire again as she stands up, and despite the resumed gunfire, she casually walks through them. Two guards are decapitated and another is bisected. The last guard gets away and runs off down the hallway. Hitting the door, he attempts to go for the lever to open it, slipping and falling as the woman approaches. He cowers in the corner as she nears, and the woman crouches in front of him, just watching him. His death isn't shown; it's just an inward pan of the woman's helmet, followed by what looks like an invisible hand, somehow soaked in blood, pulling down on the hand lever after leaving a handprint on the wall above it. As the door lifts open, the woman's posture straightens. Waiting for her in the next room is a man in a suit, Director Kurama, and a larger group of guards than before. Their distance has them out of their range, and Kurama and the woman stare at each other. The standoff is interrupted by Kisaragi, who comes running in and falls, yelping in pain from the fall. The coffee she's tried so hard to balance goes flying, and the mug shatters offscreen. Kurama's eyes widen in alarm. ] [[Kurama|'Kurama']]:' Kisaragi! [[Kisaragi|'Kisaragi]]:' Chief Kurama, I'm really sorry! I messed up again! ( SUB: Chief Kurama! I'm sorry, I did it again... ) [ ''Kisaragi gets up on her knees as Kurama is held back by the guards. ] [[Kurama|'''Kurama]]:' Kisaragi, run! ( SUB: Run, Kisaragi! ) [[Kisaragi|'Kisaragi]]:' Hey, what's going on? ( SUB: What is this? ) [[Kurama|'Kurama]]:' Run away! Go! ( SUB: Run away, now! ) [ ''Kisaragi looks back at the woman in time to see her walk up in front of her, then looks down at the bloody handprint placed on her own shoulder. ] [[Kurama|'''Kurama]]:' No, Lucy! Don't do it! ( SUB: Lucy, don't! ) [ ''Kisaragi's head is violently twisted around, right off her shoulders, with her head remaining in the air as her body slumps down to the ground. ] [[Kurama|'''Kurama]]:' Open fire! ( SUB: Shoot her! ) [ ''An infuriated Kurama continues to try and pull out of the grip of the guards as the others open fire on Lucy. As the bullets fly at her, Lucy telekinetically raises Kisaragi's headless body up in front of her as if using it as a shield despite her already establishing she doesn't need one with her powers. She lifts a pen from the body as it jerks under the barrage of bullets, and launches said pen toward a guard next to Kurama. It pierces his temple and kills him, spraying blood on Kurama. The gunfire stops, and Lucy drops Kisaragi's body. ] [[Kurama|'''Kurama]]:''' Hurry! Shoot her! ( SUB : Shoot! Don't hesitate! ) '''Guard D: We're out of bullets. [ Growling, Kurama turns his gaze on Lucy again as she begins to walk forward toward him. One guard runs up to her, intending to use his empty gun as a bludgeon despite previously seeing what she can do to an unarmed human being. ] Guard E: I'll take this bitch! ( SUB: You bitch! ) [[Kurama|'Kurama']]:' Watch out! ( SUB: Stay put! ) [ ''The guard's heart is punched right out of his chest by an invisible hand, landing on a guard further behind him. Lucy bisects four of the guards closest to her and Kurama as she continues past them. ] '''Various Guards: Let's get out of here! [ The remaining guards flee. She doesn't hurt Kurama, though, but as she passes by him, a bloody handprint appears on his back. He pulls up a communicator as she walks away. ] [[Kurama|'Kurama']]:' She's on her way to the emergency exit. Bring the partition down and ''keep her locked in. ( SUB: She's heading to the emergency exit! Bring down the partition and lock her up! ) [ The partition door comes down behind Lucy, trapping her in the reinforced room. The mystery man from before watches the room and reaches over to hit a button. Meanwhile, Lucy lashes at the door with her powers, but only makes dents in it. While she's doing that, a door opens, revealing a cliff and the ocean outside. Back inside, Kurama has apparently been informed of this change. ] [[Kurama|'''Kurama]]:' The outer partition has been opened? ''That can't be right. Don't give me excuses, just send a sharpshooter! ( SUB: The outer partition's been opened? That can't be right! I don't need your excuses! Just send me a sniper. ) [ A sniper's sights draw a bead on Lucy, and he and Kurama stand in a higher office window, looking down at Lucy as she nears the cliff's edge. ] [[Kurama|'''Kurama]]:''' Make this bullet count. She isn't gonna give you a second shot. ( SUB : Finish her, with just one bullet. With her, you're not going to get a second shot. ) '''Sharpshooter: This is a 50-caliber anti-tank rifle. Strong as her vectors are, there's no way she can stop a round from this rifle. ( SUB: This is a 50-caliber anti-tank rifle. Even her vectors won't be able to repel this bullet. ) [[Kurama|'Kurama']]:''' The back of her head. ( SUB: Target the back of her head. ) '''Sharpshooter: Copy. ( SUB: Roger ) [ The sharpshooter fires through the glass, breaking the window. It is unclear whether the glass or the report from the rifle alerts Lucy, but the result is the same. Lucy turns her head at the last moment, leading the bullet to strike the side of her helmet. The helmet comes off, freeing her hair from its confines, and blood streams down the side of her face from the impacted helmet cutting her head. ] [[Kurama|'Kurama']]:' God damn it! She's still alive! ( SUB : Damn it! It didn't finish her off. ) [ ''Lucy's body teeters back toward the edge of the cliff, then falls off of it completely. As she plunges into the water, the rest of the island is shown, first as rocky outcroppings, then a wider shot of the moonlit facility. The scene ends with the sounds of the waves. ] _______________________________ Act Two [ On a bright, sunny day, birds chirp as the screen progresses through the scenery: a drainage ditch with a lock, a corrugated metal rooftop with the sign: ENOSHIMA ELECTRIC RAILWAY GOKURAKUJI STATION. All the while, pink flower petals, cherry blossoms, float across the scenery. A young brunette woman waits by the telephone booth and mailbox outside the station's entrance. She checks the time, then looks away, slightly surprised, and walks away down the street, along the drainage ditch. She passes through a street lined with houses and train tacks and a fence, and the next shot shows a train tunnel not far away. The woman continues walking and comes to a set of stone stairs, stretching further up the hill beside a fenced off cliffside, with homes lining the stairs' path. As she comes up to the stairs, she smiles as she spots the person she's been looking for. It's a dark-haired young man, clothing casual, walking up the stairs with his knapsack over his shoulder. He stops and looks back at her upon hearing her footsteps up the stairs, the stairs covered in the petals that have been lazily floating about. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' You're Kouta, aren't you? ( SUB: You're Kohta, right? ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' What? Um, well... ( SUB : Um... ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' I'm Yuka. Your cousin. [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Oh! You're Yuka? ( SUB: Oh, Yuka? ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Wow... ( SUB: Geez. ) [ ''Yuka ascends the stairs. ] '''Yuka: I missed you at the station. I've been looking all over! ( SUB: Since I didn't see you at the station, I looked all over for you. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta']]:' Really? Sorry. ( SUB : Sorry. ) [ ''A bird cries overhead, and the view changes to the decline of the stairs, leading to the cemetery. The ocean is a deep blue far beyond it. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' But how did you figure out that I'd be here? ( SUB : But I'm surprised you figured out that I was here. ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' You used to like to watch the ocean from up here, right? I remembered. ( SUB : You liked watching the ocean from here, right? I remembered it. ) [ ''Yuka and Kouta stare out at the view, small smiles on their faces. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' The view looks the same. It hasn't changed since we were kids. ( SUB : The scenery looks just like it did when I was a kid. ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Now we're going to the same college. Who'd have guessed? ( SUB: I'd never have thought that we'd be going to the same college. ) 'Yuka: We've come this far already, let's go see the ocean! ( SUB: Since we've come this far, let's go see the ocean! ) [ She takes hold of Kouta's arm and excitedly leads him down the stairs. ] [[Kouta|'Kouta']]:' Hey! What're you doing? [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Come on! We used to go there all the time! ( SUB : Come on! We used to play there a lot! ) [ ''The view of the ocean, with the houses and cemetery in the forefront, gives way to the view of the beach, where two logs lie covered in seaweed. Yuka and Kouta stare out at the water. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Remember when we used to play here? ( SUB: We used to play here a lot, didn't we? ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Yeah. The three of us: You, me, and Kanae. ( SUB: The three of us, including Kanae, came here on the last day too. ) [ ''Yuka looks downward, wistful at the mention of Kanae. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Little Kanae... ( SUB : Kanae... ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' The last day... ( SUB: She... ) [ ''Yuka looks up as he speaks. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' She was here, collecting seashells. ( SUB : ...was collecting seashells here. ) [ ''Kouta stares out, past the water, as he recalls his sister. He crouches down, gaze shifting to the sand beloew, and Yuka also gazes downward, reminiscent. ] ________________________ [[Kanae|'''Kanae]]:' Kouta! Look! ( SUB: Big brother! ) [ ''The flashback is of Kanae at sunset, seashells in her open hands. She's delighted to have found so many and presents them for her brother to see. ] [[Kanae|'''Kanae]]:''' I found a ton of pretty seashells! Look! Aren't they great?! ( SUB: I got a bunch of seashells. Look! Look! ) '''Child Kouta: They don't look so pretty to me. ( SUB: I don't think they look that pretty ) [ Her brother's low opinion of her find shocks and angers Kanae, who shakes her head, pouts, and balls her hands into fists. ] ___________________________ [ In the present, Yuka's looking up again, eyes locked on a figure standing in the shallows. We can only see the pale figure's bare feet. ] [[Yuka|'Yuka']]:' Kouta. ( SUB: Kohta... ) [ ''Kouta looks up and back at her. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' What? ( SUB: What is it? ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Take a look over there. ( SUB: Look the other way. ) [ ''Turning toward what Yuka's looking at, Kouta's eyes widen and he stands up in surprise. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' What's going on? [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' [ ''stunned ] Your guess is as good as mine. ( SUB: How am I supposed to know? ) [ We see the young woman from before, sans helmet. Her pink hair rushes in the breeze behind her, horns poking out from her hair. The perspective changes to her barely hidden eyes, switching from her right side to her left to show the blood still trickling down from her temple. She lifts her hands to her face, and after a second, looks up, wide-eyed and baffled. ] [[Lucy/Nyu|'''Nyu]]:' Nyu...? [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Uh...excuse me? ( SUB : Um... ) [ ''Acting nothing like the Lucy we've seen before, the young woman is visibly frightened by Yuka and Kouta's presences and tries to run away. However, she trips and falls in the sand, sprawled out. She slowly pulls herself up and begins to cry like a young child. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' U-uhm...hey! ( SUB : Hey... ) [ ''Yuka turns Kouta away from looking directly at the crying girl. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Kouta, take your clothes off right now! ( SUB : Kohta, take your clothes off for now! ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' What? ( SUB : Huh? ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Just take off your clothes. ( SUB : Never mind, just take them off! ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Er... [ ''The trio stand by the roadside, near the ramps leading down to the beach. They're hidden from view due to the beach being under street level. Yuka's dressed the girl up in Kouta's outermost shirt, the white one, which is big enough to cover her down to her thighs. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' [ ''calling over to Yuka and the girl from a distance ] It sure doesn't seem like she understands what we're saying! ( SUB: It seems she doesn't understand what we're saying, huh? ) [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Hey, look at this. I think she's hurt. ( SUB : Hey, look at this. She's injured pretty badly. ) [ ''As Kouta nears, the pink-haired girl looks over at him, giving Yuka a close look at her horns. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' That headband makes it look like she has horns. ( SUB: That headdress looks like horns, huh? ) [ ''She reaches up to touch them, then pulls back in surprise. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' No way! They're sticking out of her head! ( SUB: No way! They're sticking right out from her head! ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Huh? [ ''As he gets a better look at the horns, Kouta's eyes widen in fear. ] ________________ [ A flashback to a figure, obscured in the shadows of the setting sun. They can't be seen clearly at all, and the vision of them warps. ] '''???: ( SUB: Liar... '') ________________ [ ''Kouta stares into space until roused by Yuka's prompting. ] [[Yuka|'Yuka']]:' Kouta? Kouta? Hey, Kouta, I'm talking to you! ( SUB: Kohta... Kohta... I'm talking to you, Kohta! ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' What? What is it? ( SUB: What is it? ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' I've been trying to tell you that I think we should take her to your place. ( SUB : I've been saying that we should take her to your place for now. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' What do you mean, my place? ( SUB: My place? ) [ ''He points to himself. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' The place you're moving into, because we can't leave her like this. ( SUB: The place where you'll be living from now on. Because we can't leave her like this. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Uh, yeah! [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' [ ''smiling reassuringly at the girl ] It's all right. You're safe now, hm? ( SUB : It's all right. Don't worry. Okay? ) [ The girl stares at Yuka, not saying a word. Meanwhile, Kouta watches her, as if trying to place her face. As they walk toward the house, shrine markers line the path. Many of the structures are made of stone, from walls to the streets to the stairs. Once more cherry blossom petals fall across the scenery. While outside the house's front gate, Nyu watches a petal in wonder as it lands on her shoulder. ] '''Nyu: Nyu? [ The nameplate on the house reads Maple Manor in Japanese kanji symbols, but is translated as Kaede House. ] [[Kouta|'Kouta']]:' You guys were going to rent me a house? Is this it? ( SUB: The house that your family's going to rent out to me. Is this it? ) [ ''The Maple House is enormous and surrounded by trees. Even from higher up, it's hard to see into the garden and the front gate, and only the second floor is visible from the street. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' It was a traditional Japanese restaurant, but they went out of business a while ago. My Mom says as long as you clean the house every day, you don't have to pay rent. ( SUB: It was a Japanese-style restaurant, although they aren't in business any more. Mom says that as long as you clean the house every day, she doesn't need any rent. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' But, uh... ( SUB: So, um... ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' What's up? ( SUB: What is it? ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' How many rooms does this house have? ( SUB: How many rooms are in this house? ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]: Let's see...ten, if I remember correctly. ( SUB: If I remember correctly, there are ten rooms. ) [ While Kouta and Yuka talk, Nyu gazes at her surroundings and the falling flowers in absolute wonder. ] [[Kouta|'Kouta']]:' And I'm supposed to clean them all? Without any help? ( SUB: Am I supposed to clean all of them by myself? ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' And the garden. ( SUB: And the garden, too. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Wait, so basically I'm supposed to be a free caretaker? ( SUB: In other words, she put me in charge of a vacant house? ) [ ''Yuka hums, and the look on her face shows she's trying not to directly answer his question. She then holds an awkward smile on her face, as if apologizing for the trouble her mother's asking of him. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Hmm. Well, people always say that there's nothing worse for a building than being neglected. ( SUB: Well, they say that if no one lives in a building, it falls into disrepair quickly, so... ) [[Lucy/Nyu|'Nyu]]:' [ ''eyeing a petal that's fallen onto her nose ] Nyu? [ Inside the front door of the house, Yuka and Kouta remove their shoes in the foyer and step up into the hallway. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' [ Dejectedly. ] Home, Sweet Home. ( SUB: I'm coming in. ) [ ''Kouta gets distracted by a grandfather clock. ''] [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Wow, this thing has to be an antique! ( SUB: Wow. This already looks like an antique. ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' [ ''from another room ] It doesn't work even when you wind it. I'm pretty sure it's broken. ( SUB: It doesn't work even when its wound up, so it must be broken. ) [ Behind Kouta, the girl from before shifts around in apparent discomfort. She first holds her hands between her legs, then keeps her knees knocked together. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' Too bad. ( SUB: Oh, darn. ) [ ''The girl moves closer to where Yuka stands in the room's doorway as if she'll notice her discomfort. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Kouta, you should sleep in here until you're all set up. ( SUB: Kohta, use this room for the time being. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Okay. [ ''Nyu runs up even closer to Yuka, whining indignantly. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' What's wrong? ( SUB: What is it? ) [[Lucy/Nyu|'Nyu]]:' Nyuuuuu! [ ''She holds her hands on her face, drawing concern from both Yuka and Kouta. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' What? Well, um, I don't know what to do. And I don't even know what her name is. ( SUB: Hey. Well...I don't know what to do. I don't even know her name. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' All she says is "Nyu, nyu." Nyu seems like a good name? ( SUB: Since she keeps saying "Nyu, nyu," why don't we just call her Nyu? ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' [ ''in disbelief ] What?! [ Nyu sinks to the floor, then looks up with a considerably happier look on her face. ] [[Lucy/Nyu|'''Nyu]]:' Nyuuu~ [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Look. I think she likes it. ( SUB : Look. She likes it too. ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Yeah? You think so? ( SUB: You think so? ) [ ''Nyu groans. ] '''Yuka: Huh? What's the matter? ( SUB: What's the matter? ) [ Yuka gasps and steps back as Nyu pees on the floor. The scene switches to Kouta cleaning up the mess with a bucket of water and a scrub brush, sighing. The scene then changes to Yuka bathing Nyu in the traditionally themed bath, rinsing her over with water. ] [[Yuka|'Yuka']]:' You really should know better than to pee in places like that. ( SUB: You shouldn't go to the bathroom in a place like this. ) [[Lucy/Nyu|'Nyu]]:' Nyu! [ ''As Kouta finishes cleaning the floor, Yuka returns with Nyu in tow. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Sorry to leave you with the mess. ( SUB: Sorry to make you clean it up by yourself. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' It's alright, but you didn't have to give her my underwear. ( SUB: You didn't have to make her wear my underwear. ) [ ''Nyu, wearing a tanktop and boxers, messes with the tanktop as if trying to figure out how it works, unintentionally flashing her breast in the process. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' What else was she supposed to wear? I'll buy her some new clothes later. ( SUB: But there was nothing else for her to wear. I'll go and buy some later. ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' [ ''smiling, hands behind her back ] Are you hungry? I bought rice balls. And I have got plenty to share. ( SUB: By the way, shall we eat? I brought rice balls. ) [ In another room, a dining room with a small indoor alcove for viewing the garden, furnished with a small table and chairs, Nyu stares at the foil-wrapped onigiri as if trying to puzzle out what they are. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Would you like some too? [[Lucy/Nyu|'Nyu]]:' [ ''looking up curiously ] Nyu? [ Taking a cue from Kouta and Yuka, who are already unwrapping theirs, Nyu picks up a foil ball and toys with it. While Kouta chews, Yuka tries to whisper to him so Nyu won't overhear, though Nyu wouldn't understand her anyway. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Hey, where do you think she came from? What was she doing there? ( SUB: Hey, I wonder where she came from and what she was doing. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Uhh... ( SUB: I don't know. ) 'Kouta: [ looking at Nyu ] Ohhh no. [ Nyu can't seem to grasp how to properly eat onigiri and munches on it messily, getting rice everywhere. Kouta does his best to clean up the mess, picking up stray bits of rice. ] [[Kouta|'Kouta']]:' You've never had rice balls? You hold them like this, and... ( SUB: Haven't you ever had rice balls? You hold it like this, and... ) [ Rather than pick up on what he's saying, Nyu opens her mouth and looks up at Kouta as if expecting him to give her his rice ball.'' ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' [ ''holding it closer for her ] You're hopeless. [ Delighted, Nyu takes a bite, getting it all over her face again. Kouta brushes the stray rice off her face, chuckling. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' Look. You got it all over your face. ( SUB: Look, that's what you get for stuffing it into your mouth all at once. ) [ ''Nyu giggles, not really understanding. Kouta chuckles, amused and still perplexed by her ignorance of anything, and Yuka taps her fingers on the table as if impatient with the display Nyu's made. ] _______________________ Act Three [ In the facility, we see the remains of Lucy's carnage when she broke out of her cage: blood everywhere and her containment unit tangled up into a snarl. Kurama looks on, the bloody handprint still on his back. ] [[Shirakawa|'''Shirakawa]]:' The cage, the partitions, five locks, and a security system. Everything was perfect. ( SUB: The cage, the partition with five locks and the security system. Everything was perfect. ) [ ''A woman stands behind Kurama, professional and serious, hair pulled back into a ponytail. She reads a clipboard before looking up at Kurama. ] [[Shirakawa|'''Shirakawa]]:' The cause of the shutter system anomaly has not yet been determined. ( SUB: The reason that the shutter system opened on its own is still unknown. ) [[Kurama|'Kurama]]:' In time we'll sort it out. Right now the priority is finding Lucy and killing her. ( SUB: Right now killing Lucy is a higher priority than figuring that out. ) [[Shirakawa|'Shirakawa]]:' [ ''alarmed ] You said "kill," not "capture?" ( SUB: Killing her? Not capturing her? ) [[Kurama|'''Kurama]]:' A Special Assault Team has been assembled. ( SUB: We'll use the SAT, Special Assault Team. ) [ ''The scene again shifts to Lucy's broken and bloodied cage. ] [[Kurama|'''Kurama]]: 'If we don't stop Lucy, the blood of mankind is on our hands. ( SUB: If we release Lucy into the world, then mankind will perish. ) _____________________________ [ ''In a computer-enhanced simulation area, four armed targets are taken out with ease. In the control room, other men watch the display. ] '''SAT Officer: That's incredible. He locked onto all four targets simultaneously. ( SUB: That's incredible. He locked onto and shot all the targets at the same time. ) Simulation Operator: It would take a monster to beat Bando one-on-one. ( SUB: Anyone who could defeat Bandoh one-on-one would be a monster. ) Officer: A monster, huh? Operator: I could do without his personality quirks. ( SUB: If only his personality were a little more normal. ) [ Another hostage scenario is quickly resolved, with no harm to the hostage. In the next one, however, the shooter fires on all targets, hostages included. The Operator bangs his fists on his desk. ] Operator: Bando! Stop screwing around. ( SUB: Bandoh! Do it seriously! ) [ Bando throws off his VR helmet in contempt and turns to face the control room, throwing his arms up in anger. ] [[Bando|'Bando']]:''' Shit. What the hell's the point of shooting at targets that don't scream or bleed!? It's getting old! I'm ready for real people! ( SUB: Shit! What the hell's the point of shooting at stuff that doesn't scream or bleed? This is stupid! Let me shoot people! Real people! ) '''Operator: You bastard! [ While the operator is quite furious, the officer regards the situation in a detached manner. ] Officer: I understand. ( SUB: I see... ) [ In another chamber, Bando rubs his head and sighs as he leans against a piece of railing. ] [[Bando|'Bando']]:' This is ridiculous. I'm done with this shit. ( SUB: This is stupid. I'm done with this shit. ) [ ''The operator and officer approach Bando. ] '''Operator: A murderer escaped from the detainment facility this morning. [[Bando|'Bando']]:''' Huh? '''Officer: I want you to find her immediately and shoot her on sight. ( SUB : I want you to find her immediately and shoot her dead. ) [[Bando|'Bando']]:' Kill her. And I don't have to give her any warning? ( SUB : Shoot her dead. You mean I can shoot without warning? ) [ ''At first, Bando doesn't believe what he says, but upon seeing the officer's serious look, he grins and starts to laugh uncontrollably. ] [[Bando|'''Bando]]:' Just go out and cap her, huh? ( SUB: So, shoot her dead, huh? ) [ ''A young woman working in the facility approaches Bando from behind, clipboard in hand. ] '''Woman: Mr. Bando? ( SUB: Mr. Bandoh. ) [ Out of reflex, Bando spins around and backhands the woman with his fist, much to the shock of the other workers, who stand up. She lies stunned and bloody on the floor, and Bando chastises her for sneaking up on him, unapologetic. ] [[Bando|'Bando']]:' ''Never sneak up behind me, stupid bitch. ( SUB : Don't stand behind me, you stupid bitch! ) '''Officer: He's perfect. ( SUB : Excellent. ) ________________________ Act Four [ It's raining back at Maple House, and inside, Kouta's unpacking a backpack while Nyu looks on. Yuka comes into the room, holding a broom, and kneels beside him. ] [[Yuka|'Yuka']]:' I gave the place a quick once over. ( SUB: I did a quick cleanup of the house for you. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Oh, thank you. ( SUB: Thanks. ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' It was a one-time only special favor. From now on you're gonna have to... ( SUB: This was a one-time only special service. From tomorrow, you'll definitely have to... ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Yeah, yeah. I know. ( SUB: I know. ) [[Lucy/Nyu|'Nyu]]:' Nyu. [ ''Kouta stops unpacking to look at Nyu, then at Yuka. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' And her? She really can't stay here... ( SUB: What shall we do with her? We can't let her stay here. ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Maybe we should've called the police in the first place. ( SUB : I wonder if we should contact the police after all. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Maybe so. ( SUB : Yeah. ) [ ''Nyu reaches into the backpack and pulls out a box, but immediately drops it. A pink seashell falls out, which Kouta immediately picks back up. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' Oops. [ ''As he gazes at the shell, Yuka leans in closer. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' Is that from the last time we went to the beach? ( SUB : That. Could it be from that time? ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Mmhmm. ( SUB: Yeah. ) _______________________ [ ''Kanae holds up the shell Kouta was looking at a second earlier. ] [[Kanae|'''Kanae]]:' Look, Kouta. ( SUB : Big brother! ) [ ''Both Yuka and Kouta are in awe of the shell. ] '''Child Yuka: It's pretty! Child Kouta: It really is. Can't believe you found something nice. ( SUB : It really is. I'm surprised you found something like this. ) [[Kanae|'Kanae']]:' [ ''proudly ] And? '''Child Kouta: [ patting her head and grinning ] Fine, you did a good job. ( SUB : Okay, you did a good job ) [[Kanae|'Kanae']]:' That settles it! It's going to be your present! ( SUB: Okay, then. I'll give this to you, big brother. ) ________________________________________ [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Wasn't long after that she got sick and died. ( SUB: Right after that...she died of a disease, so... ) [ ''While Nyu looks at Kouta's face, then the shell, Yuka immediately looks concerned. ] [[Yuka|'''Yuka]]:' [ ''quietly ] She was sick? Is that what you said? ( SUB: A disease? You said disease? ) [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' This is like a memento of my sister. And since I've come back here again, it just made sense to bring it. ( SUB: This is like a memento. And since I came back here, I thought I'd take it with me. ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Kouta... [ ''While Yuka tries to think of how to broach such a tender subject, Nyu sits up and takes the shell from Kouta's hand. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' Huh? What is it? ( SUB: What is it? ) [ ''Nyu stares intently at the shell, as if figuring something out. To the shock of Kouta and Yuka, she snaps the shell in half, then smiles widely as if expecting praise for what she's done. Kouta gets up and grabs her by the shirt, alarming both girls. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' What're you...!! [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Kouta! [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' What're you doing?! I said it was a memento of my sister, didn't I?! ( SUB: What are you doing? I said it was my sister's memento, didn't I?! ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Kouta, No! ( SUB: Kohta, no! ) [ ''Yuka forces herself between Kouta and Nyu, trying to restrain Kouta despite his continued ranting. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' What were you thinking?! ( SUB : What are you thinking?! ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Kouta, stop it! ( SUB : Kouta, I said no! ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Was that supposed to be some kind of joke, huh? ( SUB : You can't just say that you were kidding! ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Stop it, Kouta! Calm down! Nyu must have thought the shell... ( SUB : Kouta, stop it! Calm down! Nyu must have thought... ) [ ''Nyu sinks to her knees the more Yuka struggles to keep Kouta back. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' You know, you know, you know what? Just get out of here! ( SUB : You! Get out! ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Kouta! Wait a minute! ( SUB: Hey, Kohta! ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' You heard me! Go! ( SUB: Get out! ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' What're you saying? ( SUB: What are you saying? ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:''' I'm saying, ''get out! ( SUB: I said get out! ) [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' You have to calm down! ( SUB: Knock it off! ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' This isn't funny! [ ''Dropping the shell pieces, Nyu hope over the table and runs out of the house. The perspective goes on to show other parts of the house before looping back around to Yuka standing in the doorway of the room, looking out in hopes Nyu will come back. ] [[Kouta|'''Kouta]]:' What the hell was she thinking? [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' I think...she understood. She knew the seashell made you sad. ( SUB: Maybe...since you looked sad...I think she might have thought that the seashell was bad. ) [[Kouta|'Kouta]]:' Huh? [[Yuka|'Yuka]]:' Wherever Kanae is, I don't think she'd be happy to see you like this. Her memory ought to be worth more to you than just bitterness. There was nothing bitter about how she lived. ( SUB: If you're sad every time you remember Kanae, I think Kanae will be sad too. ) [ ''Kouta goes quiet, thinking on what she's said. ] Yuka: I'm going to go look for Nyu. We can't leave her alone, it's miserable out. ( SUB: I'm gonna go and look for her since it's already dark and it's pouring outside. ) [ Yuka leaves Kouta alone with the broken shell and his thoughts. ] ______________________ Epilogue [ A transport helicopter flies through the rain, carrying Bando and other members of the SAT. ] '''Transport Pilot: We'll be above Kamakura soon. ( SUB: We'll soon be above Kamakura. ) [[Bando|'Bando']]:' [ ''eagerly ] Never thought I'd see the day when this country would let me terminate a minor. Hey, things are looking up in the world. ( SUB: I didn't expect to receive an order to shoot a minor in this country. Hey, this world's gotten pretty damn cool, don't you think? ) [ As he leans in toward the soldier opposite him, the soldier reacts angrily. ] [[Special Assault Team|'''SAT]]' 1:' Stop talking, jerk. I happen to take our mission seriously. ( SUB: Watch your mouth! What do you think our mission is?! ) [ Bando pulls a gun on the soldier, holding it right in front of his face, to the shock of the others. ] SAT 2: Hey! ( SUB: What're you doing? ) SAT 3 : Stop! ( SUB: Stop it! ) SAT 4 : What're you doing? ( SUB: What're you thinking! ) [[Bando|'Bando']]:' Everyday, all this training, what does it add up to, huh? Killing ''people, right? ( SUB: What are we training for every day? Killing, right? [ He pulls the trigger, and the soldier flinches despite the gun being empty. Bando leans back. ] [[Bando|'''Bando]]:' That serious enough for ya? ( SUB: Do you get that? ) [ ''The relief of the other soldiers is visible, and their commander walks up to them to brief them. ] '''Chief: When you're done playing grab-ass, you guys lock and load. ( SUB: I don't care if this gets your rocks off, but be on guard. ) [ Mixed in with the views of the chief briefing them are shots of Nyu on the beach, drenched in rain. ] Chief: Your target killed 23 people in 5 minutes. She's vicious. ( SUB: Your target is a vicious criminal who killed 23 people within just five minutes. ) [ The last shot is of Nyu crying. ] ______________________ Next Episode Preview [ Bandou is seen smiling, and Nyu cowers in the sand. ] Narrator: The Hunter, and the Hunted. [ Bandou holds a gun at Kouta as he sits next to Nyu. ] Narrator: The tables turned, and then, turned again. ( SUB: The tables were turned, and then turned yet again ) Kouta is shown a photo of Lucy by detectives, and Nyu is knocked about by Bando. An umbrella goes flying into the air as Nyuu is knocked back by gunfire. [[Wanta|A small dog] reacts to noise while sitting with a young girl. ] '''Narrator:' Torn between an instinct for destruction and an ignorant bliss, innocence is her only chance at peace. ( SUB: Unwavering Impulse and also innocent behavior. She feels pleasure due to her innocence. ) Lucy shrugs off gunfire and splits a rowboat in two, and as Bando fires at her, her vectors come at him en masse from behind her. Nyu looks startled at something offscreen.'' Narrator: On the next Elfen Lied, Episode Two: Annihilation. ( SUB: Next Elfen Lied, Episode Two. "Annihilation." ) Translation/Transliteration Issues Kisagari * Mentioned above, one of the secretaries mispronounces Kisaragi's name in the English dub. This is an oversight, as her name is pronounced correctly in the following scenes. In this section and in the lines above, this mistake is purposely left in for awareness. Kouta vs. Kohta * In ADV's promotional materials and subtitles, Kouta is referred to as Kohta. This is kept intact for the subtitles on this page. Similarly, Bando's name is written as Bandoh and this is also noted. Nyu * Nyu's dialogue will be left unsubtitled, since she's only saying the same word over and over but with different inflections. The conversation on the beach between Kouta and Yuka * dub: Take a look over there. * sub: Look over there. Japanese: Kouta, mukou muitete. （耕太、向こう向いてて。） literal translation: Kouta, keep watching that direction. look at this direction!" Yuka said "mukou muite'te'" and not "mukou muite". The addition of one more "te" at the end changes the meaning drastically. "muitete" is an abbreveation of muite-(i)te" and it means "keep watching". If Yuka says just "mukou muite" withoug adding one more -'te' at the end " then the meaning is very different and it means "Look at that direction." Both dub and sub follow this interpretation but I have to say Yuka cleary mentioned "mukou muite'te'". In native Japanese, when one wants to draw attention, he/she would usually say "KOCCHI(=this way) muite" and not "MUKOU(=that way) muite". Yuka said "MUKOU" so all in all she said "Hey, Kouta, keep watching that direction (that you are now looking at = which is downward that is the beach sand). So in the anime, like in the manga, she was telling Kouta not to look forward at the nude girl. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Series Information Category:Transcripts Category:Article